MATE
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Merton is flirting with a girl at The Factory and the wolf is not pleased.  So he decides to do something about it.  Slash of the Tommy and Merton kind.


Summary: Okay how long has it been since I posted for this fandom. A long time. I wrote this for LJ kink meme about a year ago for someone who wanted Tommy claiming Merton as his mate. No real reason why I wrote it, just wanted to see if I could. If I think about it it was my first time doing a request. As of today I think I've done five, including this one. Anyways this is slash and for very mature audiences so if this isn't your cup of tea I suggest you turn back now. If this is right up your alley then go ahead and read. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>MATE<strong>

* * *

><p>He sat at the table alone as he watched Merton talk to a pretty dark brunette sitting at the bar. It had been a quiet evening, more of a quiet week so the two decided to go the Factory to hang out. Now Tommy was thinking that may have been a bad idea.<p>

It had nothing to with The Factory. Just like every Friday night it was jammed full of people who had nothing else better to do. No, it had everything to do with the brunette who currently had her hands on Merton's thigh laughing.

Tommy could hear his inner wolf snarl viciously as he watched the pair continue their conversation. It took everything he had to keep the wolf at bay who was desperately trying to get out. Instead he gripped his thigh with his nails so hard he probably broke skin.

What was happening to Tommy seemed to be happening a lot lately. Just seeing someone, anyone gain the Goth's attention for more than a few seconds made the wolf inside him very jealous. And that wasn't the only thing. Over the past couple of weeks the wolf also became very protective of Merton. Nobody at school was allowed within two feet of Merton except for Lori but he could barely contain the growl in his throat whenever they touched. Hell, he almost wolfed out in front of Merton's younger sister Becky when she called Merton a freak.

At first Tommy didn't think anything of it. Ever since the two had become friends the had become almost inseparable. In the beginning Tommy stayed around Merton for help with the werewolf thing. That quickly turned into hanging out outside of school. Going to the movies, bowling, The Factory, and movie night in Merton's room on Saturday nights were things Tommy found himself looking forward to.

When it came to the town baddies, Tommy did whatever it took to keep Merton safe. The last villain, a siren, had lured Merton to her with her song and was just about to kiss him and suck out his life force when he and Lori found them. On the bed, the siren fully dressed while Merton lied shirtless on the bed in a foggy daze. Seeing Merton's pale milky skin almost made him forget the reason why he was there. Since that night, that vision of seeing Merton shirtless haunted his every one of his dreams. It also made the wolf even more jealous than he already was.

As the night went on Tommy could feel his control slipping as the Merton and the girl kept talking. When she wasn't laughing, she was smiling hard. Her hand drifted from Merton's arm to his thigh and finally to the back of his neck. Tommy could see her slowly bring her face closer to Merton's.

Just as they were about to kiss something inside of Tommy snapped and he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't even need a mirror to know that his eyes flashed yellow before he jumped from his seat and walked over to Merton, grabbing his arm forcefully.

"Hey Tommy," yelped Merton as he felt himself being manhandled. "What gives?"

"We gotta get outta here now," Tommy replied, this time not even bothering to hold back the growl.

"Is everything alright," the girl asked as he reached out to touch Merton's arm. Tommy sensed it and reacted by growling and pulling Merton further away from her.

Merton knew Tommy was close to wolfing out. Why, he couldn't be certain but he realized that if they didn't get out of there soon everyone inside would know who the town werewolf was.

"I'm sorry Suzie," Merton apologized, pulling Tommy as close as possible he moved them in the direction of the door. "It was nice meeting you but-" Tommy growled again. "I really gotta go."

Merton drove as fast as he could back to his house and flew down to his room. During the car ride Tommy sat as far from Merton as possible and wolfed out three or four times before turning back to normal. Something must have happened to Tommy while they were at the Factory and he was determined to find out what it was.

Once in his room, he expected Tommy to keep away from him as he tried to figure out exactly what was going on. However, he didn't expect to be pushed across the room and down on his bed. "Tommy what-"

"The wolf is not pleased."

"What do you mean not pleased?" asked Merton confused. "What's going on?"

"The wolf doesn't like when other people touch you Merton. I don't like it either," Tommy snarled as he leaned down and captured Merton's lips with his own. The kiss was aggressive, heated, and so unexpected that I caused Merton to gasp. Tommy took that as a sign to continue and Merton soon found himself with a mouth full of Tommy.

He should have been scared. There he was practically pinned down to his bed with Tommy on top of him, kissing the life out of him. Merton could see him moments before glaring at him with bright yellow eyes filled with lust and need. But the last thing he felt was fear. In fact he felt safe but then again he always felt safe whenever Tommy was around him.

Sadly the two pulled apart and quickly tried to catch their breath but remained staring at each other. As usual Merton was the first to recover from what had just transpired. "Why Tommy, why don't you like other people touching me."

"Because you're mine," Tommy heard himself growl loudly as he push his hand underneath Merton's shirt. He immediately shuddered at the feeling of Merton's soft and cold skin contrast with his rough warm hand. He heard Merton let out a small gasp at the contact and he slowly began moving his hand across his stomach. "I don't know why your friends with me Merton but you are and for that I am very thankful."

"You don't have to thank me for being your friend Tommy," Merton smiled. "I like you."

"You see Merton, that's the thing I love about you. You always see the good in me no matter what I do or become."

This caused Merton to gasp again this time shocked by Tommy's heartfelt and honest confession. "You love me," he whispered softly, praying to the gods above that this was not a dream or horrid dream. "Since when."

Tommy smiled sheepishly. "About a few weeks or so ago. The wolf has known longer I think." That would explain the constant need to touch Merton, throwing an arm over his best friend's shoulder as they walked down the halls at school.

"Really."

"Yes. God Merton, you're in my dreams, you're all I think about, and the thought of anyone touching or hurting you drives me insane. Do you know how it was for me to keep from wolfing out when that girl kept touching you?"

He had forgotten all about the girl he met at the Factory. Merton couldn't even remember what she looked like. And if Tommy kept touching him the way he currently was Merton was sure he'd forget his own name. "Well if you felt this way why didn't you tell me," he asked in a very raspy voice.

"I was afraid that I would lose you as a friend and I couldn't have that. I'd rather love you in secret and keep you in my life than have you hate me and out of it."

"I could never hate you Tommy…and you could never lose me, ever because I love you too." The look on Tommy's face made Merton's heart swell and question why he never told the werewolf sooner.

The smile stretched a mile long on his face as he looked down at Merton. "Seriously. How long."

"A few weeks after you discovered that you were a werewolf."

"That long…but you never told me."

Merton shook his head. "No because at that time you were in love with Stacey and then Lori came along. After watching you pine over them I realized that you could never want a guy like me."

"You're wrong Merton, so wrong," grumbled Tommy as he leaned forward and kissed Merton. This time the kiss wasn't rushed but slow and passionate. The kiss also seemed to calm his inner wolf.

Merton felt a familiar heat slide through his body as he wrapped his arms around Tommy's back in an effort to pull him closer.

"The wolf needs…no I need to claim you," stated Tommy after the pair pulled apart. "Make you mine and destroy anyone who tries to take you away from me."

"But Tommy, wolves mate for life."

Tommy shrugged. "So."

"So. Are you sure you want to be stuck with me forever?"

"I know that I don't want you with anyone else and I don't want to be with anyone else. You're the only one I want Merton."

The look on Tommy's face, the feel of his hands, the beating of his heart was too enough for Merton and he slowly but confidently nodded his head yes. "Yes Tommy, make me yours."

Tommy couldn't contain the wolf anymore and let out a loud howl as he wolfed completely. His eyes glowed a deep dark yellow as he looked down at Merton. He expected him at the very least to be terrified by the wolf but not Merton, not his Merton. Instead he saw Merton stare at him in awe and pull him even closer.

Tommy was close enough to Merton now to feel his straining erection through his pants and he was pretty sure Merton could feel his. Especially after Merton rolled his hips and Tommy had to stop himself from coming just from that. It was then he realized that he needed Merton now. Reaching down, he lifted his shirt up over his head before doing the same to Merton. Time seemed to speed up as they shed their clothes and threw them across the room.

Finally naked flesh pressed against naked flesh causing Merton to moan with pleasure while Tommy let out a satisfied growl. Merton grabbed the back of Tommy's neck, pulling him into a brutal yet passionate kiss. Tommy reached down between them and grabbed their hard members, already dripping with pre-come.

Pressing them together, he stroked them together in a furious haze bring both him and Merton closer to the edge.

Merton broke the kiss and threw his head back as Tommy continued the strokes. He couldn't believe that all those months of dreaming were finally becoming a reality him. After tonight he would never have to be alone again. Tommy either. Mates for life is what they would forever be.

Finally neither of them could suppress the urge to come and they came as one. Merton letting out a broken scream while Tommy pressed his mouth to Merton's neck to muffle out his own screams of pleasure. Moments passed as the couple tried to regain their breath and bring themselves down from their high.

Merton looked up to see that Tommy had de-wolfed and was now back to his human self. "You're squashing me," Merton finally managed to say, still a little out of breath. He couldn't be sure whether it was because of the mind blowing sex they just had or Tommy's muscled football body lying on top of him.

Tommy quickly fumbled off of Merton and over to his side. "Oh sorry," apologized Tommy. "I didn't realize how heavy I was." Tommy gave Merton a sheepish smile but lost it when he spotted blood on Merton's neck. "Oh my God Merton I think I bit you and you're bleeding."

He reached up and touched the bite mark that was now on his neck. Merton hissed at the touch but looked at Tommy and smirk. "You bit me huh, I didn't even feel it," he said as he reached for a tissue to clean up the blood.

"So does that make you mine."

"I don't know," shrugged Merton. He knew more about lycanthropy than the average individual but wasn't sure as to how they were mated. "What would you do if I went back to The Factory to make out with Suzie."

"I'd kill her for daring to touch my mate," growled Tommy sitting up as his eyes turned angry and flashed yellow.

'Jealous and crazy possessive,' Merton thought to himself. "Calm down wolf boy," grinned Merton happily, wrapping an arm around Tommy to pull him closer. "I was just testing your reaction. I guess I really am yours."

"Yeah you are. I'd die without you Merton, I know I would."

"Well lets just hope that doesn't happen anytime soon because we have a lot to make up for." The smile didn't leave his face as his eyes began to droop closed and his breathing began to even out.

Tommy watched as his lover drifted off to sleep and soon found himself tired as well. Pressing a kiss to Merton's forehead, he lied back and closed his eyes. "Love ya Merton."

"Love you too, wolf boy."

* * *

><p>There posted for all the world to see. Hope you guys liked it and if you needed a cold shower afterwards then I did my job correctly. Until next time,<p>

Love may be a battlefield but that doesn't mean you can't win the war,

Lady Cizzle


End file.
